I've got this! (Story idea from teamcastiel1997)
by Itsmecoon
Summary: John has been training Sam to hunt and he gets really good at using weapons. He wants to hunt with his Dad and Dean but the eleven year old is denied. He finds and goes on a hunt alone. Nothing good can come from that. This story will involve spanking of a minor. Please don't read if you don't like this type of story!


**A special thank you to ****TeamCastiel1997**** for the idea for this story. I hope you enjoy my take on your idea. Sorry for the long delay. As always thank you to Trumansshell. I've missed you betaing!**

**I apologize for errors as my formatting was deleted. Thank you to the guest who pointed that out.**

**(Reviewer: Do you know what grammar and editing is? Or formatting? Otherwise, you got the characters right, but come on, man...grammar...) Too bad you didn't log in to explain the errors you found. What good is constructive criticism if it's so vague?**

"Nice shooting Sammy." John said rubbing Sam's hair. "You've gotten so much better. One, two, three...Wow you hit the target with every shot! I'm so proud of you."

"Gee Dad thanks!" Sammy beamed. "Do you think Dean'll be impressed?"

"Hell yeah. He's going to be so proud of you too." John exclaimed hugging his 11 year old son.

It hurt John a little that it was so important for Sam to have Dean's approval too. But it was his own damn fault and he knew it. He left Sam in Dean's care more than he was with John so Dean practically raised Sammy.

Dean was at Uncle Bobby's helping him "organize" his library. Seeing he got a little too big for his britches by doing what he thought was right on a hunt and not following orders. The only thing that got him was his backside belted good and grounded from the training camp out with Dad.

The intense training went on for a week. They did something new every day. The bows, knives, sparing and of course running miles. It was the most time Sam and John had spent together in a long time and they were both enjoying it. They trained, hunted for food, fished and just had quality father son time. John decided that he needed to do this with both of his kids individually while they were still young enough to want to hang out with him.

At night they would roast marshmallows and John would grill Sam on hunting. He would ask him questions like, How do you kill a Vampire or Werewolf? Recite the exorcism of a demon. Seeing how Sam was the research pro, he got every question right. John was so damn proud of Sammy.

It was almost a shame that this had to end. John wanted to call out sick from real life and spend more time with his youngest son. They hadn't fought once the whole week, which was amazing. Usually John and Sammy butt heads so hard that Sammy ends up sleeping on his stomach sporting a sore backside at least every three days while they're camping. But it's been eight days since John had to take him over his knee. It was a wonderful change of pace! John is under no illusion, he knows that all will be back to normal once they return to Uncle Bobby's. So he makes the most of the night and spends it with his baby!

Morning comes all too soon and John and Sammy pack up camp and head back to Uncle Bobby's. Sam's jumping around in the car he's so excited. Truth be told, he loved the time he spent with his Dad but he was missing his brother something fierce! He couldn't wait to show him all his targets and tell Dean that he did well in every area of training they did!

"Sammy calm down! Stop squirming."

"Sorry Dad, I guess I missed Dean more than I thought."

"I understand that. You two aren't apart for long thanks to what I do."

"You save people Dad."

"Yes WE do. I wouldn't get as many as I do without your research and Dean's help sometimes."

Sam settles down quickly and kind of pouts looking out the window.

"Spill it son."

"I'm sorry, spill what?"

Dad just gave him the look.

"Even though I did fantastic with my training, all I'm still going to be allowed to do is research isn't it?"

'God, we're not even to Bobby's and it's already starting. There goes us getting along.' John thinks.

"Sammy, you did awesome and I'm very proud of you..."

"But I'm too young to be of any value out in the field. Just keep up the good work and when you're older you can come with Dean and I. Blah blah bullshit blah." Sam says in his best John Winchester voice as he rolls his eyes.

"First off you need to remember who it is you are talking to and don't roll your eyes at me! That's one Sam! We've had a great week and I really don't want to pull over and remind you how to behave but I have no problem doing that if you need me to. Do you need me to?"

Sam really doesn't want to get to Bobby's with a sore ass so he says,

"No sir, I know."

"Second of all you are only eleven. Dean didn't go on his first hunt until he was thirteen. Lastly, I decide not you. Keep pushing me and you won't hunt until you're eighteen."

"Eighteen? Come on Dad, I can defend myself you said so yourself, and I can shoot both a gun and a bow. I'm accurate with a knife..."

"I know all of that plus you are deadly accurate with your research. Without it we wouldn't have killed all we have."

"So if my research sucks like Dean's, I can hunt."

"If your research sucks then all you'll feel is my belt on your backside because I know you can do it. If you botch it on purpose someone could get hurt because we trust your skills."

"So all I get to be is the nerd, how typical. Why the hell do I even have to learn to shoot if all I can do it look shit up?"

"Sam, stop the attitude. That's two!," John yelled, "When I feel you're ready, you can hunt with us but not until I say. I'm the parent I decide who does what when, Are we clear?"

"Crystal clear sir."

"Stop pouting, we're almost there! I'm sure Dean is going crazy waiting. You know that isn't his strong suit."

"He's probably foaming at the mouth by now." Sam laughed.

As easy as that the fighting stopped. Sammy calmed down and all was right again. At least that was what John thought. Inside Sam was seething and he was going to prove to his Dad that he could hunt. The next time John was gone, Sam would find a hunt and handle it himself!

The closer they got to Uncle Bobby's the more restless Sammy became. John knew it was a losing battle and he didn't want to end their great week by spanking Sam so he let his behavior slide. 'So much for consistency in raising my boy,' John thought but he really didn't want the fighting to start so soon. He wanted to revel in the memories of the most fun he's had with his baby boy in years, so he just turned up his music and let Sam bounce around. He smiled looking at Sam and seeing how excited to see his brother he was. They had a fantastic relationship most times.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Dean Eric Winchester, if you don't settle down, I'm going to take my wooden spoon to your backside and calm you down myself, understand?"

"Yes sir, sorry Uncle Bobby. It's just been a whole week and I miss him like crazy. I know he told me on the phone that Dad and he have been getting along but Sammy sometimes stretches the truth. Besides, when was the last time Dad and Sammy got along?"

"So you're saying Sammy lies to protect your feelings? And you're right, I bet that Sam ended up over your Dad's knee at least once in the last week."

"Once," Dean laughed, "you're giving him way too much credit. You know that they rub each other the wrong way all the time. I say at least three times if not more and one of those is because Dad had to pull over on the way here."

"Come help me with setting the table. I'll give you stuff to do to keep you out of my wooden spoon's radar."

"I'd appreciate you just shutting down the radar forever, thanks."

"Good try, get the silverware."

"Yes sir."

Dean had set the last fork on the table when they heard the familiar roar of the Impala. He looked up at Uncle Bobby and gave him his biggest smile ever to get permission to run out and greet them. Sam had the puppy dog eyes but Dean had his smile.

"Go on git ya idjit!"

"Thanks Uncle Bobby."

He didn't need to be told more than once. Out the door he ran just as the Impala was thrown in the park. He barely stepped off the porch before he had a armful of Sammy. He tried to play it cool but deep inside he was so relieved to have his brother near him again. He's been watching the little pain in the ass for eleven years now and it just didn't seem right without him around.

"So little bitch how was it?"

"It was great you should see how awesome I am!"

"You're always awesome Sammy. Look who you have for a big brother!"

"Very funny jerk. I meant that I remembered everything you taught me and it worked. I hit the target with everything I threw at it. I also passed every test question Dad asked me. Thanks for teaching me Dean!"

John overheard that and it hit him like a punch in the gut. That's why he was so excited. Dean's the one who taught him to prefect his aim with weapons. John showed him how and allowed him to do it but Dean taught him.

"You're welcome Sammy. I mean what else do I have to do besides watch my brat baby brother."

"I may be a brat but I'm not a baby! Come get the targets with me please."

"You will always be my baby brother! Show me the way!"

The boys went to get Sam's targets and his bag. They take them all into the house and head to their room but stop when they hear Uncle Bobby yell.

"Boys?"

"Yes sir." they both say.

"I expect your asses at the table in ten minutes. Be late and my wooden spoon will get a little workout, understand?"

"Yes sir." is echoed again.

The boys turn and run to their room.

"So Singer spill it, how much trouble did my oldest cause you?"

"Just a little growing pains. Of course he started out with an attitude for being left behind but a few well placed whacks with my wooden spoon and he's been an absolute joy to be around."

"So that's it? Just first day?"

"Not even the first day Johnny. The first few hours I gave him a pass because I understand how he feels but he kept pushing. Not a big push just pouting and had an attitude so I put a stop to it and then we actually enjoyed ourselves. You got a great son there Johnny."

"Yeah I have two of them, Sam was fantastic this week."

"So, Dean and I have a bet, how many times you have to take him over your knee this week?"

"I know you won't believe this but not even once."

"What?" Bobby sat down shocked. "You and Sam didn't butt heads once?"

"I didn't say I didn't yell but he listened and obeyed for once."

"Balls how did you manage that?"

"I don't know but I wish I could remember it for future use."

"So, how did he do?"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"So Sammy let me see!" Dean said reaching out for one of the targets.

"Here this one's the rifle. Look I got every shot on the target." Sam pointed out proudly.

"Wow Sammy great job." Dean said looking over the targets. "Fantastic! I'm so proud of you!"

That made Sammy's heart soar! Dean was proud of him! He thought as he bounced on the bed.

Dean was watching him and was impressed when he didn't jump back up from having a sore ass.

"So how did you and Dad get along?"

"Great! We actually had a good time. I enjoyed myself. Why do you ask?"

"Uncle Bobby and I have a bet as to how many times you ended up over his knee."

"Not even once!" Sam grinned proudly.

"What? You and Dad never get along how the hell did you manage that."

"Well he actually showed me things this time and let me do things instead of not letting me do anything but watch. So I stopped pushing when he started counting. I got to one many times but only to two once. I was already missing you, I didn't want to miss you and not be able to sit so I controlled myself."

"You little brat, I'm so going to remember this! Sam Winchester can control his temper if he wants to."

"Okay Jerk, how about you and Uncle Bobby. How many times did you feel the sting of his wooden spoon?"

"Shortly after you left I got about 8 licks with it for attitude but then I realized it wasn't his fault so I calmed down and behaved."

"Miracles do happen."

"Show me the rest little brother before we're late and both get it from Uncle Bobby."

"Okay, this one is for the bow..."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"He did fantastic. Once we got passed the attitude and he got serious he was awesome!"

"Wow I never would have believed it! The no spanking that is. I knew Sam was an awesome shot but as much as you and Sammy fight, I would have thought he would come back pouting worse than usual, not excited and happy."

"It wasn't all roses, I started counting some but he straightened up. Trust me I'm as shocked as you are."

"I think I hear them coming. Watch me have some fun!" Bobby laughed.

"Dean and Sam I told you ten minutes! Where are you idjits?"

John and Bobby both start laughing when the boys start running down the stairs as fast as they can.

"Sorry Uncle Bobby." Sam pouts and hits Dean, "I told you jerk!"

"Yeah, Sorry Uncle Bobby, I thought we still had about two minutes."

"You do, I just didn't feel like getting the spoon out so I wanted to make sure you were here on time."

"I told you so bitch!" Dean says as he hits Sam back.

"Enough boys, get the drinks and sit down." John yells.

"Yes sir." is echoed by both boys.

They enjoy a meal as a family and actually have a great time. Sam tells them all about his trip with Dad. Dean acts supportive but deep inside he's a little jealous. They decide to have a fire and sit outside and roast marshmallows. Family time isn't always an option and doesn't easily fit into their lifestyle, so they cherish the time when they get it.

The morning comes and after saying goodbye and promises to be safe to Uncle Bobby the Winchesters pack up and head back out in search of their next case. They drive for days and life goes back to their normal routine.

Dean isn't allowed to hunt as he is still grounded. It's getting to him. He takes it out on Sammy by being crabby after Dad leaves. He doesn't want to chance getting Dad mad because it will make it longer before he is allowed to hunt again.

Five weeks later they are in Elk creek Kentucky. There's been strange deaths in one family that can't be explained. They believe they are dealing with an angry spirit. They just need to figure out who it is. After three days of questioning and research it is decided that it's the grandfather of the family. Sam searches until he finds the location of the grave and lets his Dad know.

"Dean?"

"Yes sir?"

"Have you learned that I make the rules and even if you don't agree with them you're going to do exactly as I say?"

"Yes sir, I will do whatever you tell me to. I'm sorry I didn't listen but I've learned my lesson sir."

"Then get packed you're coming with me!"

"Dad, can I come too? It's just a simple salt and burn."

"No Sammy. I'm sorry but I think you're too young." Dad explains expecting a full blown tantrum that ends with Sam over his knee.

"Yes sir." isn't what he expected to hear at all.

Sam was so disappointed but decided to take a page out of Dean's book and act like nothing is wrong so his Dad may think of his as more mature and let him go sooner rather than later. As soon as they pull out Sam throws himself on the bed and cries himself to sleep.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

They drive to a few other cases in states nearby. Nothing abnormal. Sometimes Dean gets to go and sometimes he doesn't but the answer Sam always gets is no! Bobby caught wind of a possible demonic animal attack and called John for some help. He believes it to be a Wendigo. John and the boys head to Pensacola Florida.

The actual attacks are in Mobile Alabama but John doesn't want his boys too close so he drops them off and he meets Bobby in Alabama. This creature has killed at least six people and needs to be stopped. Dean wants to come too but John decides that it's too complicated a case so he says no. John and Bobby head out to see what they can find.

Sam and Dean do some research for them and from what they can find, it's probably a Wendigo. They pass along the information but Sam finds some leads on another case there in Pensacola and he researches it on the side. It seemed simple enough. A big catlike creature was attacking people. He found out that this "cat" was attacking a certain group of kids at a home from college.

He went to a popular hangout and asked around and found out that a group of college kids killed a big cat and secretly buried it in the local pet cemetery. These college kids were getting attacked. Two have died. Sam figures that it shouldn't be any more complicated than a salt and burn so he find out where it's buried. He figures if he did this, he could prove to his Dad, Uncle Bobby and Dean he could hunt.

He had to put his plan into motion before his Dad and Uncle Bobby got back. He gathered up what he needed and stuffed it into a backpack and hid it in the bushes while Dean was out getting dinner. Dean handed out the food and they sat down to eat.

"So kid, do you want to watch a movie?"

"Well, I met some kids at the skating rink today and they are having a movie night at the library can I go?"

"If you call me when it's over so I can pick you up. I don't want you anywhere but there, understand?"

"Yes sir, I got it. I'll go to the library and wait until you pick me up." Sam said not exactly lying. He needed to stop at the library to find the layout of the pet cemetery then he would come back and call Dean.

"Do you need a ride there?"

"No, I want to walk. It's only a mile away. Okay?"

"Sure Sammy, just call me when you're ready to come home,"

"Thanks Dean I will."

Sam grabs his bag and heads to the library. He found the blueprints and with the information he had gotten from the teens, he figured out where the animal was buried. He goes over each step of his plan to make sure he didn't leave anything out. He rechecks his note and is confident that he can take care of this and prove to his family that he's a hunter too.

He heads the three blocks to the twin pines pet cemetery. He got everything he needed set up and started to dig. He was hoping it wasn't as deep as a person was buried but he didn't know. He just kept digging. He wasn't paying attention to anything that was going on around him which is one of the first rules of hunting, know your surroundings and pay attention. He was shocked when he heard,

"Sam, down now!" he knew the command and the voice he hit the ground immediately as the shot rang out.

He was shaking and didn't dare move until given permission. He grabbed his cell and dialed Dean's number. They had a signal that meant Dad's back so he called and hung up three times and put the phone back in his pocket. He stayed in the hole he dug with his head covered.

"Balls!"

"Bobby you okay?"

"Yeah, it just scratched my arm. I got it get down there and help Sam dig it up."

John jumps in with Sam and yells,

"Come on Sam we need to get this thing dug up."

Sam jumps up and starts to dig.

"I'm sorry Dad."

"Save it, young man. We are going to have a nice LONG talk about this when we get back to the motel!"

"Yes sir."

They get is dug up and Sam offers his salt to his Dad.

"This creature's spirit can only be stopped with goofer dust. Too bad your research didn't show that!." He chastises Sam while sprinkling the bones with the dust.

It tried one last time to attack, it leaned on its back legs, pushed off for one last jump and growled but disappeared just before it got to Bobby.

"Bobby? You okay Singer?"

"Yeah Johnny, it's gone. Just in time to save my bacon!"

"How's the arm?"

"I might need a stitch but I'll live." He said, "Sam, grab my arm and I'll help you out."

Sam got out and they both helped John out. John immediately turned Sam sideways and applied six blistering swats to his son's backside.

"OWW, Sorry Daddy. Ouch!"

He looked down in shame with tears falling from his eyes. He knew he was in some serious trouble and that sitting was going to be a distant memory. He just hoped that Dean got his ass to the motel before they did or he would be in trouble too.

"Samuel, that is just a taste of what you are in for. When I saw that thing going after you and you didn't even notice it, I about died! I could have lost you if we hadn't shown up. Nobody even knew where you were! I can't..."

He couldn't speak he just grabbed his son and started swatting again.

"JOHNNY!" Bobby yelled trying to pull Sam away from him. "You need to calm down and we need to get out of here."

John started to let go of Sam but pulled him back into a hug instead. Sam hugged him back and broke down crying,

"I'm sorry Daddy."

John squeezed him once tight, kissed the top of his head, told him,

"I love you" then said,

"Start filling in the hole as part of your punishment!"

""Yes sir." he cried tears running down his face. He grabbed his shovel and so did John and they started to fill in the hole.

"Where's Dean?"

"At the motel when I left sir."

"Where does he think you are?"

"At the library watching a movie with friend."

"What time is he picking you up?"

"When I call."

"John, I'll call him and let him know we got Sammy."

"Thanks Bobby."

"So do what did you think that thing was?" John asked his son.

"An angry spirit of a cat." Sam said barely audible.

"Have you ever heard of us hunting an animal spirit before son?"

"No sir," Sam whispered. "But this one was brutally murdered and I thought that might make a difference dad. What was it?"

"It was called an Alien Big Cat, ABC for short. They are long muscular black cats with glowing red eyes that walk on their hind legs. They are hostile towards humans."

"So how did your case in Alabama lead you back here?"

"Well son it seems that the people that killed it wanted it far away from their college campus so they came here to put it in the pet cemetery. They went back to school and started getting attacked. School got out for the summer and some of them stayed there and some came here. A total of three died. We got the information from one of the students there and came here to kill it after we learned what it was and how to do it."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Hello"

"Hey Dean."

"What's wrong Uncle Bobby is my Dad okay?" He couldn't let on that he knew Sam was with them.

"He's fine Dean. I 'm just checking in."

'You're not catching me Uncle Bobby' Dean thought.

"We're fine, Sam went to a movie with friends. In fact I thought you were him. I guess I need to go get him. It's getting late."

"We ran into Sam on our hunt. It seems that your little brother found and researched a hunt and decided to try and do it alone."

"WHAT?" Dean had no idea and was worried, "IS HE ALRIGHT?"

"He's fine, until your Daddy lays into his ass that is."

"Well, you let him know that I'm in line too! He lied to me! He could have been seriously hurt."

"Calm down son, I think they are about done and then we are headed there."

"Yes sir, are you sure he's okay. Sam likes to hide things you know."

"He's perfectly fine. Here talk to him for a minute." Bobby hands the phone to Sam. "It's for you."

"Hello." just above a whisper.

"Sammy are you okay?"

"Yea I'm good."

Since Dean was relieved he shouted,

"Samuel Michael Winchester when I get the chance to get my hands on you, I'm going to blister your ass. I don't care if I have to wait until Dad leaves again to do it, IT WILL HAPPEN! Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir, sorry Dean."

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yes Dean I'm fine!"

"Okay, thanks for the phone call! See you when you get here."

"You're welcome! Bye, here's Uncle Bobby."

"Dean, put on a pot of coffee please we won't be long."

"Yes sir. Bye"

"Bye."

"So, where does Dean think he is Bobby?"

"At the library watching a movie."

"Okay let's gather up everything and get going."

They got back to the motel. John turned to his son and said,

"Sam go find a corner. Stay there until I tell you otherwise."

"Yes sir."

He climbed out of the car and turned back to his Dad and said,

"Dad, I'm sorry."

"I know Sam. We'll talk about it later."

"Can I please apologize to Dean before I go to the corner?"

"Yes, but make it quick."

"Thank you sir."

Sam walks into the room only to be ambushed by his big brother. Dean grabbed him and hugged him tight. Sam wrapped his arms around Dean and started crying.

"I'm sorry Dean. I'm so sorry."

"I know kiddo."

Dean pulled back, and spun Sam around looking for any sign that he was hurt in any way.

"Dean, I'm fine!"

Dean spun him a little more and landed two swats hard enough to bring Sam to his toes.

"Don't you ever do anything like that on my watch again. Do you hear me?"

"Yes sir. I'm sorry." Sam was crying.

"Why Sam?"

"I wanted to prove I could hunt!"

"None of us hunts alone but Dad! You better get in the corner."

"How did you know?"

"You don't think I've been through this routine enough to know you get corner time while he cools down. Now get."

Sam walks to the corner and sticks his nose in it.

"Oh and Sam?"

"Yeah Dean?"

"I meant what I said. You're going over my knee eventually."

"Yes Dean I know."

John and Bobby walked in and Dean let them know their coffees were on the table. He heard the Impala pull up and got them ready. Dean pitched in and helped clean the guns and get the weapons ready for the next hunt. This took about thirty minutes.

"Sammy, come here." John called him over to the table. He pulled him in front of him and said. "Go get a shower and head to bed."

Sam didn't argue but he didn't want to wait until the morning to be punished. He wouldn't sleep. He would rather cry himself to sleep sore and forgiven than cry all night long from guilt and nerves and not sleep. He broke down into tears and cried,

"Yes sir." he turned to go

"Sammy, get ready to bed, I'll send them for pie and we can take care of this now. Okay?"

Sam's answer was to hug his Dad and then run to get his clothes and head to the shower.

"Yeah pie. Let's go Uncle Bobby. Can I drive?"

"Okay you can drive. Johnny, just call my room when you want Dean to come back. I'd let him stay in my other bed but we both know that wouldn't work."

"Please don't make me Dad. I need to make sure Sammy's okay."

"Okay I'll call. Sammy's coming so go on."

"Thanks." Dean yells as he runs to the car.

John grabs the hairbrush and takes a seat on the bed. He motions for Sam to come front and center. Sam stands at attention in front of his Dad.

"Report"

In a quiet voice Sam explains,

"I wanted to hunt. I know I'm good enough to shoot and I wanted to prove I could do it. I figured if I could take care of this then you, Uncle Bobby and Dean would see that I could be useful on a hunt instead of just researching one."

"So, the not whining when I said no. What was that about?"

"It was a ploy to make me seem old enough but it didn't work so I thought I'd try this."

"Do you understand now why I want you to wait?"

"I guess so. I still think that with you I'd do good."

"Well, I was considering it but you just proved to me that you're too young. As part of your punishment, I'm not going to even think about it now until you're thirteen, the same age I let Dean."

"Come on Dad that's a little over a year away."

"I know exactly how long it is. My decision is final, end of story."

"Yes sir."

"Bottoms and boxers down and over my knee Sam."

He brings his palm down on Sam's backside hard. Sam yelps because he's a little tender from Dad and Dean's swats from earlier. John randomly spanks Sam until his backside is turning red.

"Owww Daddy...Stop...Sorry OWWWIIIIIEEEEE."

He's wiggling and trying to get off his Dad's knee. John applies a firm swat to each thigh to get Sam's attention.

"Stop Sam."

"Ouch...Stop... Sorry!"

John lowers his left leg and raises his right, he pulls him in close and holds him tight.

"Daddy NOOOOOOO!" Sam knows what's going to happen.

"Eight." is all he says as he grabs the brush.

He applied four licks to his right sit spot then four to his left. Sam is a sobbing mess. His tears are running down his face and he is gulping for breath.

"Hey tiger, calm down. It's all over with now. Come on Sammy calm down." He was rubbing his hand up and down Sammy's back.

"So rrr yyy!"

"I know tiger. I forgive you."

Sam calmed down and was just hiccuping. John helped him back into his clothes and let Sam lead as to wither he tucked him in bed or held him on his lap. Sam used to be a big hugger but lately he's too angry to hug until later on that night or in the morning.

He was surprised and happy to have a lap full of an eleven year old Sammy. Sam hugged him tight and his tears started again.

"I'm sorry daddy!"

"You're forgiven tiger. I was never so scared as I was seeing that creature about to pounce on you. I love you son. I know you don't agree but I'm trying to keep you safe. That is why I train you and won't let you hunt until I feel you are ready. I love you Sammy."

"I love you too Daddy and I may not like it but I get it. Don't expect me to agree quietly."

He moves to put Sam back over his knee.

"No Dad, I meant maybe in six months or so not right now. Right now I don't ever want to hunt!"

John laughed and hugged Sam. He ruffled his hair and kissed his forehead.

"I guess I need to call Dean so he can come see that you are alive. You know you still have to answer to him right?

"Yes sir he was in charge."

"Okay, climb in and I'll call." He said lifting the covers for Sam to get into bed. Another ruffle of the hair and kiss and he called Bobby's room.

"You can send Dean over now."

Dean came running.

"Hey boy's I'm headed to Bobby's room for coffee. I have my key. Dean shower and hit your rack after you talk to Sam."

"Yes sir."

John leaves then Dean turns to Sammy.

"Are you alright?"

"I swear I won't sit for a week."

"Yikes." Dean says as he sees the hairbrush. "How many?"

"Eight."

"Ow, can you tell me why Sammy?"

"I just wanted to be allowed to hunt with you guys. I don't want to be the baby that gets left behind and I wanted you to see that I could do it."

"I know you can do it Sam but nobody does it alone to start with, dumb move."

"Trust me, I know it and so does my ass! Dean?"

"The answer is yes Sammy. Don't even ask. Yes I'm going to spank you. I forgive you but when you can sit again, I'm going to turn you over my knee and remind you not to lie to me again!"

"Okay Dean," Sammy yawned, "I'm sleepy, will you sit with me until I fall asleep."

"Sure thing bitch."

"Thanks jerk."

Dean rubbed Sam's back and soon he felt Sammy drifting off to sleep.

"I love you Sammy." he said and kissed him on the top of his head.

"Love you too D." and he was asleep.


End file.
